KALAIWA (Shut Up and Drive)
by Lohi
Summary: When Steve accidentally makes a dent in Danny's car, he has to deal with the aftermath that is hurricane Williams.


**Author's Note #1: Aloha! Here's a little One Shot after being absent for over a month. I had to plan and coordinate moving halfway across the world and that was** _ **really**_ **stressful. Unfortunately, my laptop didn't survive the long plane ride. I was devastated when I opened my bag and the screen was cracked and it just wouldn't turn on anymore. The most painful part was that all my pre-written and started stories were on it. And of course, because I'm a moron, I didn't back them up. So I lost everything… Also, the story I uploaded a few weeks ago. I finished it and was planning on uploading chapter after chapter but now everything's gone. So I took the story down because right now I'm just frustrated and am in no mood to rewrite the whole thing. I'm really sorry about that but I hope you understand. I'm already working on something new, though! And to make the wait a little shorter; here's a short One Shot. The idea came to me in the car. As you probably can guess, I'm not a good driver. Not at all…**

 **Author's Note #2: A big 'Thank You' goes to praemonitus praemunitus for beta'ing this one shot. You're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Hawaii Five-0**_ **or any characters in this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **KALAIWA (Shut Up and Drive)**

"He's gonna kill me. He's _definitely_ gonna kill me," Steve mutters under his breath and crosses his tattooed arms over his chest. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and tilts his head a little to the left as he once again eyes the dent in the Camaro's rear end. Well, dent might be slightly understated.

Sighing heavily, Steve looks over his shoulder and glares at the thick concrete post which stands mockingly in the middle of the gravel covered parking spot next to Tantalus Drive. Much to McGarrett's dissatisfaction, the three foot high pillar is showing zero signs of the collision, except for some of the Camaro's black polish on its side, while the car itself basically doesn't have a trunk anymore.

The familiar roaring of an engine makes Steve wince and he turns around to face the narrow, curvy street. The thick rain forest vegetation prevents him from actually seeing the approaching car, but he knows what – or better _who_ – is arriving. He already feels the upcoming thunderstorm and he braces himself for it.

His own blue Silverado pulls up behind the Camaro and before the driver is even out of the car, the shouting begins, "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Danny yells red-faced as he jumps out of the pick-up truck.

Steve smirks inwardly at the sight of his short friend driving his large truck, but he doesn't dare show his amusement. That would be like signing his own death warrant.

"It could have been worse," McGarrett blurts out. "At least the car is still driving." He knows that much. After the crash, he put the car back into drive mode to look at the damage. The noise the Camaro was making might have sound a little… _off_ , but the point is that it was still going.

Apparently, Danny doesn't see it in such a positive way, "Could have been worse? Did you _look_ at my car?!" He gestures wildly at the completely wrecked rear bumper. "How fast were you even driving? It looks like you hit that pole full speed."

Steve looks down with a guilt stricken look on his face.

Danny moans.

"My god! You _did_ hit it full speed! How in hell did you pass your driver's test?" He sighs and runs a hand through his blond hair. "Didn't you learn to drive slowly when backing up? Geez…"

Steve bites his lip. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect that post there because, honestly, who the hell puts a concrete pole in the middle of the rain forest in the first place," McGarrett says with a shrug. "I didn't see it and I apologize for damaging your precious, beautiful car."

Danny glares at his partner and crosses his arms too, mirroring Steve's posture. "Oh please, I can hear the sarcasm in your voice. Spare me, please," he snorts and shakes his head gruffly.

Rolling his eyes, Steve drops his arms to his sides and spins around to point at the damaged car again. He isn't even aware that he flinches slightly when the jerky movement causes a twinge of pain in his lower back. "It's not-"

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Steve asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"That, right there," Danny says and narrows his eyes. "You winced when you moved."

Steve's left hand instinctively goes to his lower back, where he suddenly is aware of a dull throbbing. "Huh," he mumbles when he presses his finger against the spot and is met with a stabbing pain. "Must have pulled something." Then he shrugs. "Anyway, about the car; we'll just have it fixed and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on," Danny speaks up again and steps into his partner's personal space. " _We_ are not gonna do anything. Because _you_ are going to the hospital," he explains and jabs a finger at McGarrett's chest.

Steve blinks and shakes his head. "What? Are you kidding me? No," he protests and bats Danny's hand away. "I'm fine."

But Danny doesn't give up that easily. "You were in a car accident, Steven, and hurt your back."

"An accident involving a harmless _concrete pole_ ," Steve clarifies and turns slightly red in embarrassment at that realization. With all the risks his job brings on a daily basis, he would be damned if he admits to an injury sustained during a stupid parking incident.

"Doesn't matter," Danny says with a shake of his head. "Get in the truck."

"What about the Camaro? We can't just leave it here. It's not like we can lock it anymore since the back part is completely ruined."

"We'll call HPD. They'll deal with it and take the car to the shop. It's not like we have anything dangerous in there anyway. _Right?_ " He asks warningly, daring his partner to make a confession about any hidden grenades or other dangerous SEAL-stuff.

But Steve only nods. "Right."

The two partners make their way to the Silverado with Danny keeping a watchful eye on his friend. Steve carefully climbs in on the passenger side and buckles in. He shifts a little to relieve some of the pressure on his back.

"You okay?" Danny asks before he starts the engine.

McGarrett smiles softly and nods. "Yeah, I'm good. And I'm really sorry I wrecked your car."

"Eh," Danny says and waves his hand nonchalantly. "It's just a car. There are more important things in life." But then he turns his head and glares at his partner with a serious expression. "Don't think this gets you off the hook, though. You're still paying for the damage. And your Camaro driving privileges are revoked until you can show me proof that you can nail a driving test instead of a cement pole."

"Got it," Steve agrees with an amused grin on his face, as they pull back into traffic.

 **The End**


End file.
